


Just keep swimming (Bare fortsett å svømme)

by shtein96



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtein96/pseuds/shtein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my first fanfic about 5SOS. It is based on a real happening and a dream combined, from the signing session they had in Sweden. It's on Norwegian, but I'm gonna translate it when it's done! </p><p>I don't know how long it will be, or how long the chapters are gonna be, just..stay tuned I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flekkene i taket

\- Åååh jeg hater så sykt å stå opp tidlig, herregud. Men hvorfor gjør du det? HVORFOR? Ja, nettopp.  
Der ble jeg liggende å stirre i taket. Igjen. Det er fortsatt hvitt, med de tre sorte flekkene der. Slik har det vært i årevis, men har egentlig aldri skjønt hvordan de kom dit. Dette er noe jeg har undret på hver dag de siste årene, men orker jeg å spørre mamma? Nei, fordi jeg er glømsk og lat, og jeg vil ikke irritere henne med å bruke opp tiden hennes på meg. Nei, det er ikke så viktig. Kan heller leve alle teoriene om hvorfor de er der. Over årene har det jo blitt en del fantasier om hvorfor de er der og hva det faktisk er. Den teorien jeg liker kanskje aller best er at det engang var det var noen som ble myrdet her inne for mange, mange år siden. Ikke at jeg liker at det har skjedd da, men det bringer litt spenning i det ellers så kjedelige og trasige livet mitt.  
\- Oi, SHIT KLOKKA!  
Som vanlig har jeg klart å dagdrømme meg bort og som vanlig prater jeg med meg selv. Ikke at det gjorde noe, øver jo daglig. Men shit! Jeg har dårlig tid, herregud, hvordan er det mulig? Ikke i dag! Av alle dager, er dette dagen jeg ikke har lov til å gjøre sånn her! Her ligger jeg og fantaserer om noen mystiske flekker i taket mitt når flyet mitt går om under en time! Oi, Malin og Ina har jo gått amok. De har ringt 34 gang hver… ehm …  
\- STIAN! ER DU PÅ TUR TIL FLYPLASSEN NÅ? SI JA, FØR JEG FÅR PANIKK!  
\- Ehhh jeg har på en måte ikke kledd på meg enda…kremt.  
\- HÆÆ?! KJAPPA PÅ DIN TULLING! DU KAN IKKE GÅ GLIPP AV DETTE FLYET, OKEI!?! Du vil vel ikke gå glipp av det eller?  
\- Nei, nei, slapp av, har planlagt denne turen alt for godt. Antrekket har lugget på en egen plass i skapet i månedsvis, slapp av!  
\- Ehm..okey..bare… kom deg avsted så fort som overhode mulig!  
Malin har et godt poeng. Jeg er en tulling, fordi jeg har klart å bruke så mye tid på vas og kjas, jeg skjønner det ikke. Jeg slenger på meg de svarte skinny jeansa mine, den lyseblå, tynne silkeskjorta mi og knyter på meg Conversene med det britiske flagget på. Dette er mitt favorittantrekk, og det er også de eneste klærne jeg ikke føler meg helt forferdelig i. I dag skal mange folk se på meg og mange skal bedømme meg og jeg ønsker ikke å ødelegge dagen deres helt. Jeg prøver iallfall, tror det kan bli verre enn det her liksom. Det får så være, nå har jeg dårlig tid. GAAH, hvor la jeg bilnøklene?! Åja, jeg la dem fremfor dørmatta fordi jeg ikke skulle slite med å finne de. Smart Stian, veldig smart. Ina og Malin hater meg sikkert enda mer nå, stresser de unødvendig. Forståelig på mange måter, er jo tross alt bare litt over et døgn til den mest fantastiske dagen skjer. Forhåpentligvis den mest fantastiske dagen. ÅÅH, dumme garasjeport! Kanskje jeg bare burde være hjemme, jeg fortjener kanskje ikke dette…


	2. Setet mitt

Hvis det er en ting jeg hater, er det å lete etter parkeringsplass. Spesielt på flyplasser, det er alltid så fullt! Trenger virkelig ikke dette akkurat nå, jeg har det sinnsykt travelt. Det er vel typisk meg da, at alt som kan gå galt, nå blir å gå galt. Bare verden som prøver å hindre meg i komme frem eller no… hva? Er det en parkeringsplass jeg ser? Herregud, det er faktisk en parkeringsplass! Mens jeg kjører bortover er det en annen som har sett den ledige plassen. DEN ER MIN. Nå skulle sjåførlæreren min sett meg; kjører alt for fort til å være en parkeringsplass og spesielt når det er tettpakket med biler. Det er verdt det, satser bare på at ingen kommer ut i veien nå. Jeg kommer faktisk først frem, og jeg sender det bitchy «haha, ta den»-blikket til den andre sjåføren. Sjelden vare at jeg er den som sender bitch-blikk, så når jeg først har muligheten, utnytter jeg det til det fulle.   
Jeg lurer på om Malin og Ina har sjekket inn allerede, eller om de har stått og ventet på meg. Takk og lov at det ikke er kø med innsjekkingsautomatene og at jeg har gjort dette så ofte, dette går fortere enn forventet. Noe er galt, dette går nesten for lett, for nå ser jeg Ina og Malin som står og venter på meg. Det er knapt kø i sikkerhetskontrollen og ei heller i kiosken, som ligger rett med gaten vår. Noe er seriøst galt, det går ikke an at alt skal gå så smooth når det gjelder meg. Nå går snart noe galt, er så overbevist om det. Men hva? Skal flyet krasje eller bli forsinket eller kansellert? Nei, slutt Stian, tenk positivt. Om et døgn får du kanskje møte dem, ingenting skal stoppe deg. Du er her tidsnok, sammen to av dine beste venner og skal for engangs skyld oppleve noe hyggelig i livet ditt. Men hvorfor føler jeg med da så trist og engstelig? 

Flyplassen i dag er ganske full, selv om det ikke virket sånn med innsjekk. Det har alltid vært noe meget fascinerende med å sitte på flyplasser. Alle de forskjellige typene mennesker som finnes her i verden, virker å være samlet på et sted. Han som åpenbart trenger å bruke mye deodorant, hun som er håpløst forelsket og nesten krasjer fordi hun dagdrømmer, og ikke minst hvem som ikke har sett seg selv i speilet, og hvem som har sikkert brukt et halvt døgn på badet. Alle lydene som kommer av kofferter, hylende unger og flyvertinner som for tredje gang roper opp navnet til noen som ikke har ankommet boardinga. Alle luktene fra de ørten matstedene, pølseboder, baguettsjapper og pizzabarer – alt overpriset til de grader. Det hadde fristet med litt mat nå, men jeg må være sterk og holde meg unna. Jeg skal tross alt til Stockholm og kanskje ser de meg. Så nei, Stian, hold deg unna. 

\- Johoo? Er du hjemme eller? Stiiiian?  
\- Hææ? Åh, hva var det Ina?   
\- Vi skal boarde nå, så få ræva i gir.   
\- Ååh, selvfølgelig. Jeg bare…never mind.

Takk og lov for at jeg ikke reiser alene, da ville jeg aldri vært tidsnok eller lagt merke til at jeg skulle gå om bord. Jeg må nesten le av tanken, hvordan er det egentlig mulig? Jeg er håpløs noen ganger. Okei, hvem er det jeg prøver å lure? Jeg er håpløs hele tiden. Det beviste jeg jo nettopp. Vanligvis ville jeg hørt på musikk for full guffe med headset, bare tenk det synet av en tulling som satt og spilte lufttrommer på flyplassen mens alle boardet flyet han skulle med? Stian, du må begynne å skjerpe deg. Nå lengter jeg bare å sette meg ned og høre på musikk. Jeg valgte et sete som ikke var med siden av Ina og Malin, fordi da ville jeg følt at jeg var frekk for å isolere meg bort fra det sosiale med å drømme meg av sted med musikk på ørene. Nå skal jeg sitte ved siden av noen jeg ikke vet hvem er, og da gjør det ingenting at jeg forsvinner mentalt fra denne verdenen for noen timer. Jeg valgte setet helt bakerst, slik at jeg bruker lang tid ut av flyet – da føles det ut som det ikke går like lang tid til jeg får bagasjen min. Jeg er snart fremme med setet mitt, hvor de jeg skal sitte i lag med allerede har inntatt plassene sine. Men… er ikke det… å nei, hvorfor måtte akkurat de to sitte med siden av meg? Hvorfor akkurat de to…


	3. Tilbake til helvette

Jeg vil ikke være her, få meg bort. Det var det ja sa, dette gikk for lett. Hvorfor akkurat her og nå? Hvorfor akkurat dem? Hvorfor akkurat meg? Jeg kjenner bare at alle musklene strammer seg mer og mer jo nærmere jeg kommer setet mitt. Handflatene blir varmere og det føles ut som jeg svetter i panna. Flott, skal jeg komme å se ut som svettete, nervøs gris – gjør jo bare alt verre. Jeg kjenner bare en klump som vokser seg større og større i magen, og jeg blir regelrett kvalm. I små glimt får jeg tilbakeblikk på fortiden, og jo nærmere jeg kommer, jo større blir smerten. Jeg må prøve å virke normal, jeg må bare overse de. Jeg vet jeg klarer det, ikke gråte nå Stian, ikke gråte nå. 

\- Neimen har du sett, er det ikke gode, gamle Stian? Hvordan har mitt favoritt stankelben det i dag da?   
\- Hei Kevin, hei Jonas. Jeg har bra.

Planen min nå er å ignorere de totalt og snakke så lite som overhode med dem. Selvfølgelig har Jonas okkupert setet mitt med vinduet, så jeg må sitte i midten. En ting er at jeg hater å sitte i midten, men at det er mellom Kevin og Jonas jeg må sitte gjør det hele femtentusen ganger verre. Jeg som trodde jeg slapp å ha de i livet mitt etter ungdomsskolen, men tydeligvis liker fortiden å hjemsøke meg. Jeg er rimelig sikker på at jeg er rød rundt øynene og at det snart begynner å renne tårer fra hver øyekrok. Jeg bretter opp ermene og legger armene i kors over magen min. Som et hvert dyr som blir redd, går jeg i forsvarsmodus og prøver å skjule alle skader og kampsår jeg enn måtte ha. Jeg vil ikke virke svak ovenfor de to, da blir det enda lettere for dem å gjøre skade på meg. Jeg bare setter meg rett ned og stirrer rett frem i setet, og håper bare at flyet tar av, slik jeg får hørt på musikk. Men holder jeg ut så lenge?

\- Så, hvor skal du da?   
\- Til Stockholm.  
\- Hvorfor skal du dit?  
\- Skal på konsert.  
\- Med de taperne One Direction?  
\- Nei, med favorittbandene mine One Direction og 5 Seconds Of Summer. Vet ikke hvem taperne One Direction er.   
\- Jo, det er de der du likte på ungdomsskolen, kjærestene dine. Hvem var du synes var kjekkest da, homsefaen?

Hva… jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal svare, reagere eller hva jeg skal gjøre. Det føles ut som de rev opp ermene på skjorta og strødde salt i sårene mine. Jeg bare lukker øynene og later som jeg sover. De kan ikke forvente at jeg svarer de da, kan de vel? Bare håper denne turen går fort. Gaah, hvorfor satt jeg ikke ved siden av Ina og Malin? Da ville jeg kanskje ikke ha fått hørt på musikk, men i det minste ville jeg kunne ha pratet med noen av mine bestevenner, istedenfor to som hater meg. Ikke at jeg klandrer dem for å hate meg, det er jo ganske forståelig, men fortsatt… jeg vet ikke om jeg blir å overleve denne turen. Vi har så vidt startet å nærme oss rullebanen og jeg har panikkanfall. Kanskje om jeg sier i fra nå, så slipper de meg av? Nei, Stian, tenk hva som venter på deg når du lander. Du får en flott helg og kanskje, KANSKJE, får du møte dem. Kanskje du får møte han. Hold ut Stian, et panikkanfall til, noen tårer mer enn vanlig og mimring til fortiden klarer du fint. Hold ut. Det er verdt det. DE er verdt det.


End file.
